This invention relates generally to materials that suppress unwanted stray radiation.
Typically, anechoic materials are used to absorb and dissipate radiant energy. Such materials are suitable for shielding objects from radiated energy in astronomical telescopes, and satellites, among other terahertz frequency applications.
The ability of conventional radiation absorber materials (RAMs) to absorb radiated energy and reduce reflectivity is dependent upon the geometry and composition of the material. Various shapes, sizes and compositions, have been disclosed but are generally not suitable for use with radiation energy in the gigahertz and terahertz frequency range or are too difficult to manufacture economically in reasonable volume.